Heat Survival
by shoot the tiki6
Summary: It is that time once again in Ponyville. Yes, the time where mares seek to make "love" with a stallion, while stallions seek for hiding areas to not be raped. For Shadow Cloud, it becomes one hell of a survival for him. Why not join him on this adventure? Rated M for sexual themes and profanity.
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

**Another story. This time, about the dreading days of heat season in Ponyville. You're in for one hell of a trip. Enjoy!**

 **Day 1.**

It's official. The annual Heat Season has begun once again. While it may be a paradise to mares, it's a living hell for stallions.

I'm Shadow Cloud. All you need to know is I'm a Unicorn. I'm jet black, with dark blue eyes, and a blueprint as a cutie mark. Yes, I'm a construction worker, if you haven't realized it. Thankfully, my boss told all of us to avoid staying outside for too long and we don't have work for the next month.

After I boarded up the windows, and even laying down black paint on the windows to make it a mere illusion there's no one home, I trotted to the living room and sat on the couch.

So far, there's no activity outside my house. In hopes any mares won't come snooping by my house, I left a note, simply saying I'm gone for a month. Hopefully, it works. Now, what to do for the next month can be a challenge. I decided to just sit on the couch to relax and think on what to do. But sadly, that relaxation evolved into me dozing off.

 **12:00PM**

I awoke to the sound of somepony yelling for help. But I ignored it. It's every stallion for themselves during this event.

And, jeez. I fell asleep, which is something you do NOT want to do. It doesn't matter how highly secured your home is, the mares won't give up on you once they found you, or another stallion comes into sight. I sat there, laying on the couch on high alert to hear any sound from anywhere throughout the house.

I heard banging at the door, and I stopped moving. I heard "PLEASE, LET ME IN!" or "I NEED HELP!" I don't care who it was. If they had any indication I am home, I'm fucked. Especially if there are a pack of mares sitting outside my house. There were a few more bangs until I heard "GET HIM!", which followed with screaming afterwards outside my door. Those damn mares never give up do they?

After a few moments, I was relieved to hear nothing. I let out a sigh of relief. That is, until I heard pounding on my door. I jumped immediately off the couch and onto the floor with a 'thud'.

I'm fucked. I'm fucked. I'm SO FUCKED! I quietly exited the living room, and into the kitchen while the pounding continued. I quickly hid underneath the sink, in hopes the pounding will reside. While that was going on, I heard things that made my blood go cold.

"I KNOW a stallion's in here! I can smell him!"

"I can smell a stallion in this house!"

"Come out, there's no point in hiding anymore!"

"Break down the door!"

I then heard the front door break off its hinges, which made me froze. And it didn't help the back door was off its hinges as well. The sounds of the wood snapping in half was the only sound that filled my ears. I was beyond terrified at this point.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

While underneath the sink, Shadow went invisible, in hopes they can't detect him. For a while, mares were looking top to bottom throughout the entire house, even checking the cabinets, and the most unlikely of places for anypony to fit in hopes to find him. Shadow went pale when they opened underneath the sink. But luckily, they didn't detect anything, not even the hormones. Some were claiming they found him, but were met with disappointment he wasn't there.

Eventually, they gave up. One of them said to move out of the house. When another stallion came into view, being terrified. One of the mares spotted him, and shouted "THERE'S A STALLION OVER HERE! GET HIM!" And all left the house, via the back door to chase the lone stallion.

 **Shadow's POV**

After I didn't hear anything, I slowly peeked out from underneath the sink. Okay. Coast is clear. I let out another sigh of relief and disabled the invisibility spell.

I observed the damages. Besides the doors being broken off its hinges, and stuff thrown off the shelves, everything was fine. It was then I realized I can't stay here. Those mares will be back eventually, and then where will I hide?

With that, I quickly grabbed my saddlebags, filled it up with things I will definitely need, and checked if it's clear before heading out.

While I was walking, I noticed the streets were empty. The businesses were deserted, every house has been broken into, and there were a lot of long hoofmarks on the roads. Probably from the stallions being dragged away. I also felt like I was being watched, which didn't help the fact that I was already on high alert.

I was debating in my head if I should teleport or not. Well, let's see, I know Twilight went into a deep sleep to avoid having an unexpected pregnancy, so I don't have to worry about her. And I'm pretty sure Celestia and Luna don't go into heat, at least I pray they don't. can't imagine trying to run away from them. I decided not to for now, and continued walking through the deserted market place, looking for anything useful.

 **Rarity's POV**

I was wandering around, desperately trying to find some stallion.

'Oh, I can't stand this anymore. I need a strong stallion to rut me until this gets worse. Ooh, I definitely can't stand this anymo-.' I stopped when I noticed this lone black stallion at the market place.

'What's this? A lone stallion in the market place? Ooooh, he looks strong and handsome. I bet he would love to rut me. What stallion could resist me? My beautiful looks have never failed me. Oh, I would have him make love to me, whether he likes it or not.' I then began to make her way over there, while this unknown stallion was looking around.

 **Shadow's POV**

As I was looking at the stalls, I can't shake the feeling someone's watching me. I tried to ignore the feeling, but during an event like this, it's almost always someone's watching.

Okay, I'm getting uncomfortable. I can guarantee you someone's following me. I looked around my surrounding but found no one there. As I turned around, I see two eyes staring at me.

"AHHH!" I fell backwards, and looked up at who could that be. It was… Oh god, no. It's Rarity. And it didn't help her eyes were dilated. My breathing increased as I continued to look at her. I mentally freaked out.

"Why, hello darling." She said, seductively. "I couldn't help but notice you all alone out here, and I thought I give you some company."

I couldn't help but notice she wasn't even looking at me. Nope, she was staring at my junk below. But, a few moments later, she closed her eyes. Why? I didn't care. Seeing this opportunity, I ran like hell away from Rarity.

 **Rarity's POV**

'This is it Rarity, you have the stallion right before your eyes. All you need to do is lure him right back to-' I opened her eyes, only to realize he was gone. 'Aw, damn it Rarity. You done it again.'

 **Shadow's POV**

I continued to run, until I reached the entrance to the Everfree Forest. I then heard Rarity behind me, saying "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! I WILL FIND YOU!". How am I going to escape? Maybe, the Everfree Forest would be my best bet. With that, I bolted along the path, and into the Everfree.

 **Rainbow Dash's POV**

I was flying around, just looking for my favorite sleeping spot. I was trying to sleep my sexual urges away, but it didn't work. However, I will not quit looking for a stallion.

All of a sudden, I heard somepony yelling "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! I WILL FIND YOU!" I turned to find the source being Rarity yelling, and, 'GASP.'

And just my luck. I saw this sexy stallion running on the trail. Oooh, I could smell its hormones from here, oooh, it's making me horny. Immediately, my body didn't need any sleep, for it now desires something else. Yep, it's a lone stallion, and it doesn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon. I flew after him immediately. I'm not letting him get away.

 **Rarity's POV**

I was about to run after him, when I noticed Rainbow Dash flew straight toward him. No, no, no, NO. I'm not letting Rainbow have this stallion to herself. I ran straight towards Rainbow's direction.

 **Shadow's POV**

I continued to run until I couldn't see Ponyville behind me anymore. Damn it, now I have Rarity chasing me, and Celestia knows she might have warned others about my presence.

I stopped in a small clearing, trying to catch my breath until I realized something. Although I'm far from Rarity by now or anypony for that matter, I have something else to worry about. I FORGOT MY SADDLEBAGS! Damn it. I had everything in there that I needed for this terrifying event. And now I'm left with nothing. I swear, my day can't get any wo-.

I didn't even finish what I was saying when I was suddenly tackled to the ground by somepony. Whoever this pony was, this pony had on hell of a grip that's so strong, I couldn't even move. For a moment, I thought it was some scared stallion running away, looking for cover, and accidently hit me on the ground. But, that thought was blown away the second I heard the voice I dreaded the most.

"Hey stud" Rainbow said lustfully, while having me still pinned to the ground. "Do you want to have a little race with me?"

"Ah, no." I said, struggling underneath her. I'm getting extremely nervous and terrified, due to me feeling her sopping wet pussy below me. "Can you please get off of me?" I struggled even more. Rainbow seemed displeased by my actions.

"Aw, but why would I do that?" She said, playfully. "All I asked for is a little race. Unless, you want to cut to the prize." The moment she said that, she grinded her rear end on my left leg slowly, soaking my leg in her juices as she moaned to herself in pleasure. She continued to do this until she said playfully.

"You're missing out." She said while still rubbing her pussy against my leg. I got very uncomfortable, but there was nothing I can do. My muscles were burning from running far, so pushing her off won't help. And I've seen how fast she flies while doing weather patrol. So, there's NO way I'm outrunning her.

So, I sat there, staring at the trees while she continues to pleasure herself on my leg. Even though it was very awkward for me, she was screaming up to the heavens, and I'd rather not bother her as she was in her own fantasy. Her moans filled the air as she increased speed in humping my leg, while I wasn't enjoying a single second of it. Eventually, she screamed and climaxed and a few moments later, heard soft snoring.

I looked over, and saw here on her side, snoring peacefully with a soft smile. With this, I slowly got up, since her rump was still touching my leg, got up and walked away quietly. I found the trees quite more interesting than the awkward humping Rainbow was giving me.

Alright, I'm going to have my leg smell for a long time, but at least I didn't lose my virginity. That was good enough. I continued to walk through the Everfree forest until I just realized something.

I'm a unicorn for god's sake. All this time, I completely forgot I was a unicorn, and I didn't even realize it. I teleported all of my items to me. Alright, now that I have everything, I should be good for the next few weeks. In fact, I was so focused on what happened a few minutes ago that I didn't even realized it was getting dark. I spotted another opening with the Everfree surrounding the clearing. I didn't want to go any further, so I placed my saddlebags down on the grass and rested my head on it. And before you know it, I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2

**Day 2, 1:30AM**

I woke up to the sound of bushes moving in the distance. As soon as I heard it, I immediately went on high alert. I jolt up from where I was sleeping, and immediately check my surroundings. Sure, it wasn't the best idea to sleep in the Everfree, but it was better than running for my life away from mares.

I noticed there was something moving around in the bushes. Pony or not, I'm not taking chances on who the hell is in the bushes.

I quickly grabbed my saddlebags and bolted in the opposite direction. As I was running, I heard hoofsteps behind me, slowly catching up to me. I continued running, with the adrenaline rushing throughout my body. I made a sharp left, in hopes to lose this mysterious figure, but it was still close behind.

I continued to do this a few more times. And every time I did it, the figure would get closer and closer to me, making my plan useless. After a while, the adrenaline was wearing off, and I felt my muscles burn very badly. In fact, my entire body felt like it was on fire. I can feel myself lose energy, so I stopped to turn around to see the figure stop as well.

"Well, come at me! I ain't going to run anymore!" I shouted at the figure. The moment I said that, I felt something grab my front forelegs. It was a lasso. It jerked towards the figure, and I lost my balance and fell to the ground.

"Woo doggy, Ah got me a stallion." Applejack shouted proudly. Aw damn it, it's another mare. "Let's see what type of prize Ah received." She continued to drag me towards her, until she stopped.

The lasso ended in front of her, as I was left to just sit and stare at her. I'll admit, she looked pretty attractive, and sexy. She smiled, while I noticed her pupils were dilated, which freaked me out. Before I could say anything, she responded.

"So partner, Ah reckon we head back to ma farm, and have Ah good time. How does that sound?"

No, no, no. I don't want to go with her. But, my body was saying yes. I couldn't resist staring at her behind. It wasn't too big or too small, it was just perfect. Soon enough, my member grew at the sight. And unfortunately she also saw this and smiled seductively.

"Ah know when someone's excited, and you partner sure seem to be that way." I didn't say anything. As she was turning around while shaking her behind, I was mesmerized by that glorious rump of hers. and, she too was definitely excited. She laid down on top of me, exposing her sopping wet pussy in front of my face.

Despite me not wanting to be involved in her act, I couldn't resist but to take a lick. When I did that, I heard her moan softly, and she nodded slowly. Almost as a sign to continue. I enjoyed the taste, so I licked it even more, enjoying every single drop. While I was doing that, she was moaning in pleasure as I licked all around her vagina, licking it clean.

We sat there for a few minutes. With me enjoying every single lick, while Applejack was screaming and moaning in pleasure. After another minute, she reached her climax, right onto my face. I didn't mind, as I cleaned of my face of the delicious juices. After a few moments of resting after our "good time", Applejack got up and looked at me dead on in the eyes.

"Ya know partner, Ah'm still not done. You're done when Ah say so." Applejack said, while tying my rear legs to make sure I don't try to escape. Once that was done, she got near my crotch, which my member was still erected, and licked all around the sides and the tip. After that, she then took almost the entire length into her mouth, sucking onto it in the process.

I was enjoying every second. My mind was dazed by what was occurring. While I was trying not to focus on it, I couldn't resist but to moan loudly. Applejack continued to bob her head up and down, while also sucking on it. I didn't want it to stop, but I don't want to climax in her mouth. But, she was asking for it.

After another few minutes, the pressure was too much for me, and I grunted and released my load in her mouth. Applejack tried to swallow all of the cum, but some leaked around the edges of her mouth. I sat there, trying to think about what happened, but I couldn't come up with anything. After a bit, Applejack once again angled her rump in my face. I didn't want to do it, but I began to pleasure her once again by licking the outside of her pussy.

Applejack stopped what she was doing, and moaned once again in pleasure. I was licking and sticking my tongue into her pussy. While I was once again enjoying the sweet juices, Applejack was screaming in excitement. After another mouthful of juices and Applejack orgasming again and falling asleep moments later, I tried to get up but there was a problem.

Applejack was hugging my crotch while in her sleep, with her head on my soft member. Immediately, I felt another erection coming along. Her soft fur was comforting, but I don't want to stay around, especially if I have Rarity chasing down my ass. I tried to crawl away, but I don't want to drag her around. She has one hell of a grip.

After a few more minutes of trying, I eventually got free of her grip. With that, I grabbed my saddlebags and left Applejack sleeping peacefully on the grass.

Okay, that was WAY too close. Thank Celestia she fell asleep, cause there's NO way I'm going another round with her. As I was walking through the forest using another trail, I was thinking about what has happened. So far, Rainbow Dash has had her "fun" with me. And by fun, I mean humping my leg, and Rarity was close. Although, why she closed her eyes is something I will never know. Applejack was close from having her way with me. Thankfully, it ended without an unexpected pregnancy. I cleared my thoughts as I continued down the trail, going deeper into the Everfree.

 **9:00AM, Rarity's POV**

I hope I didn't miss that stallion. You just had to screw up, didn't you Rarity.

I was still running in the direction Rainbow went and that stallion, and I searched all night. My hair is all frizzled and my coat is caked in dirt and leaves. I kept looking until I saw a clearing, with somepony there as well. When I arrived, I saw… Rainbow sleeping on the grass, and the stallion to be nowhere in sight. I was pissed off about the possibility of Rainbow having him first, and me left chasing. I kicked the sleeping Rainbow Dash, to which she woke up instantly.

"OW! Hey, what was that for!?" Rainbow shouted at Rarity. Rainbow took a second look, until she asked "What happened to you Rarity?"

"Where is he?" I said, to which she smirked. I swear if she did it.

"Aw, so sad. You just missed him." She said still smirking. I was furious at Rainbow, but I didn't want to hurt her. What's beating her up gonna solve? Even though she can be ignorant at times, I don't want to hurt her over something. Soon enough, my anger soon transformed into sadness at the missed opportunity.

Rainbow decided to tease me. "Aw. Wittle Rarity is about to cry? Are you sad that you didn't get a chance with him?" It only caused me to tear up even more.

Rainbow continued to tease and boast about her "first time" with a stallion for another minute, until I couldn't handle it anymore. I began to sob loudly, which catch Rainbow's attention immediately and stopped what she was doing. Rainbow did nothing, except sat and watch me with a sad look.

 **Rainbow's POV**

What did I do? Did I… Oh no. Why was I boasting in front of Rarity? Why did I have to do that!? My only action I did was hug her. I was trying to get Rarity to stop, but she just continued.

"Rarity, please stop!" I said, desperately. "I didn't mean to do that in front of you. I'm sorry I hurt you, please stop crying." But, my words fell empty towards Rarity. I continued to hug her, in hopes she will stop. Eventually, her sobs quieted, but she was still sad and depressed about the missed opportunity.

"I will n-never have a chance with h-him now." Rarity said, completely heartbroken. I didn't know how to make her feel better, so I tried to think of something positive. That's when I came up with an idea.

"Hey, why don't you go after him? I'm sure he didn't get far." I suggested.

Rarity shook her head. "I didn't see what direction he went in." She said softly.

"Well… why don't we go after him?" I once again suggested.

"You?" Rarity asked, with her voice changing into a more sarcastic tone. "I don't think I heard that clearly, did you say to look for him with you?" She said before laughing "HA. Why in the world will I ever look for him with YOU?" She said angrily.

"Woah, Rarity. It's only suggestion. Besides it not like I'm gonna-"

"Have your way with him, like what you were boasting about earlier! Is that it!?" Rarity screamed at me. I flinched. "You want me to COME with YOU to look for the same stallion you had YOUR way with!?" I didn't know how to respond.

"Sooo, is that a no?" I said shyly.

"Let me tell you this, I don't want to go ANYWHERE as long as you're here! So, why don't YOU go look for him, and have him for yourself!?" Rarity said, and left with a 'hmph' in the opposite direction, enraged. I sat there, disappointed at myself and defeated. With that, I quietly sobbed to myself.

 **9:00PM, Shadow's POV**

Damn, how long was I walking? It's like I walked a hundred miles. The sun was about to set, and there was no place to sleep. Hell, I haven't seen a clearing at all.

Welp, looks like I have no other choice than to make a sleeping spot. I spotted some bushes and headed towards it. Okay, looks like my body will be cramped, sore and I might come out with a few cuts, but it's better than being exhausted and having my muscles burn. I tried to get comfy the best way possible, and dozed off, dreading the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 3 Part 1

**7:45AM, Day 3**

'Groan' that was definitely the WORST sleep I've ever had in my life. As I got out of the bush to stretch, I bathed in Celestia's warm heat. Speaking of bathed, I haven't done anything to my hygiene for the past couple days, and there's NO way Rainbow's and Applejack's sweat and vaginal juices is in any way keeping me clean.

I grabbed my saddlebags and walked around until I found a pond. With a sigh of relief, I dropped my saddlebags, and got into the water. Immediately, I felt myself relax as the warm water was overpowering me.

I sat there for a good half-hour in the pond. The rush of running away from the two mares I encountered washed away. As I sat, I wondered what were they doing right now.

 **Rarity's POV**

When I arrived at the Canterlot Boutique, depression and regret was flooding my mind. I should've never yelled at Rainbow like that. That is _not_ ladylike. I sat on the couch, with the feelings of regret and guilt infecting my mind.

I don't know what to do. The last thing I heard from her was sobbing before I left, and it broke my heart that I caused it.

I didn't go back. I didn't want to face her after what I did to her.

As I was sitting there, I was thinking of many possibilities in my mind about the outcomes. The first thought was Rainbow not listening, and everypony being disappointed by my actions. The second was everypony giving me the same treatment I gave Rainbow. The rest were similar to one another.

I silently cried to myself about not only what I did to Rainbow, but the outcomes I tried to push away. No matter 'sniff' how many times I tried to ignore and push the 'sniff' thought away, they keep coming back. 'sniff' I hope Rainbow is doing well. And with that, I loudly sobbed to myself.

 **Rainbow's POV**

I woke up for the 4th time, having the same nightmare. Every time I woke up, I would think about what I saw in my dreams and silently cry myself to sleep, ending with the same results of being rejected by my friends.

I don't know what to do about this mess. First I had sex with this stallion, then I had to boast and tease in front of Rarity, making her sad then angry in the process. Why does my life end with consequences!? WHY!?

Well, crying myself to sleep won't do me any good. I then realized I slept in the clearing, and the smell of hot sex was still in the air somewhat and on me. I just hope Rarity can forgive me for what I did. But, how would my friends react? I got up, and flew away back to Ponyville, hopefully to talk to Rarity.

 **Applejack's POV**

'Sigh' That was THE best sex I've ever had. Ah, never knew how good that felt. Now, where am I? oh, yeah. Ah remember. Ah was chasin' him, and it ended with him yelling to do whatever ah wanted to him. Man, Ah still wonder what caused him to do that.

Ah got up and began to trot back the other way ah chased him. Ah wonder what he's doing right now.

 **Shadow's POV**

Okay, I think I'm done. I'm pretty sure any bath lasting 2 hours is guaranteed you're clean. I got out, and dried myself off with a towel from my saddlebags. That's when I heard rustling in the bushes again.

I froze, wondering who it was. I stopped what I was doing, and looked where the sound came from. Like I said before, I'm not taking any chances. I putted away the towel, grabbed my saddlebags and bolted in the opposite direction.

I soon slowed to a walking speed and catch my breath. I know the Everfree isn't the best places to hide, but it was better than being in my now burglarized house.

I continued to walk until I reached something breathtaking. The mountain ranges stood high, with the clouds surrounding the top, making a funnel shape. Man, I could only imagine what it must look like at the top. Hell, why don't I climb to the top? It's much better than almost being attacked out here.

 **Three Hours Later**

Climbing a mountain was one hard as hell task to complete, especially without any rock-climbing gear. But, I made it none the less. Despite having a couple of scratches and a sprained hoof, I made it to the top. And, let me tell you, the view is much more breathtaking than from the ground below. I could see Ponyville and Canterlot from here, which was absolutely worth it.

It was a great experience, until I saw a rainbow blur from a distance. Aw damn it, it's Rainbow Dash. If she sees me up here, she might take it to another level. Which is something I'm not ready for.

Luckily, she was heading the same area she found me, and didn't notice me. But, I was still wary of Rainbow. So I tried to stay as hidden as possible, not trying to stand out.

After she was out of sight, I decided to figure out how to get off the peak of the mountain, which wasn't easy.

And I realized again I was a unicorn. 'Groan', me and my memory sometimes. I teleported with ease down to the soft grass, and decided to head back to the entrance of the Everfree. That's when I realized, I don't know where the trail was. Yep, that sound threw me off the trail and now I'm somewhere I'm not familiar with.

Well, I'm not going to continue to wander around, with false hope of finding the trail. I can guarantee I'm far away from any civilization. But, I don't want to stay here and get cannibalized by a Manticore. Well, maybe looking for the trail won't be too hard, right? But, do I really want to waste my time?

After a few minutes, debating in my head, I decided to just follow the base of the mountains, hopefully returning to Ponyville.

 **Three Hours Before, Rainbow's POV**

"Come on Rarity, please open the door!" I pleaded and begged. "H-how about we talk over this?"

"I told you once and I will say it again. Go. Away." Rarity said coldly behind the door.

"Please! I said I'm sorry!" I was crying now on her steps from desperation to talk to Rarity, who still refused to come out and see me. I've been here for almost an hour trying to talk with Rarity, but it was either nothing or cold remarks I was receiving. "P-please…"

Soon enough, I was only met with silence from behind those doors, and I was done for. "A-a-alright R-rarity, I g-guess I'll s-see you l-l-later." I said softly, and I left. My eyes were tearing up so much, I couldn't even see. And my body ached of loneliness and depression.

I looked back at the Carousal Boutique, and it only hurt even more that I lost a friend.

I wandered through the deserted Ponyville. Guilty. Depressed. And loneliness. These were the only feelings I was having. I wanted to go back for another chance, but it was clear that wasn't happening. Soon enough, I stopped and burst into tears once again.

Sadness and depression was flooding my mind and I find no hope of Rarity forgiving me. What's even worse was that stallion left me in the clearing, so I will never know who he was.

I laid there, crying like never before. Never in my life have I ever been this sad before. And eventually, I fell into an unhappy sleep, with small puddles surrounding me.

 **Two Hours Later**

I jolted awake with a fright. I don't even remember what happened before. I looked down to see a small puddle of water from where my head was. I then remember the hopes of Rarity coming out to talk, but was met with failure. Should I try again?

You know what, there's no time for that. Cause I got to look for that stallion, I could feel the sexual urges coming back. My vagina was getting wet from the thought of seeing him, and my mind was flooded with his long member. Oh, what am I doing!? I can look for him, nopony can hide from me.

"I have to find him." He did so well last time, I bet he would want to do it again. I readied my wings and took off.

"Where is he, where is he, where is he…" I mumbled to myself, looking everywhere around the Everfree. From the trails to the clearings, but there was no sign of him. where could he be?

 **Shadow's POV**

I've been following the base of the mountain for a while, and I don't think it's leading me anywhere. I've seen a few trails, but they were blocked by fallen trees and overgrowth. And frankly, I didn't want to try to lift multiple trees at once. Sure, I could've done it one by one, but I didn't want to. Laziness overpowers me at times.

I continued following until I came across a large cave. Being curious, I decided to go inside and explore, better than avoiding Rainbow Dash's humping that's for sure. I used my horn as a light source and went in.

As I was inside, there was a low humming sound. Almost like a sound of a bell from a distance. It was creepy to be in the cave, as it was pure darkness surrounding me. I'll admit, it had its pluses. First off, I didn't have to worry about being chased. Second, I always loved to explore places, especially caves. And three, well… I have no reason for three.

As I was exploring the cave, I thought to brighten the light a bit more. When I did, I saw in front of me three paths. One path was around the size a colt or filly could fit through, but me? Hell no. the second path was the cave continuing into the vast emptiness that laid before me. And the third path looked like a hallway, once again leading into emptiness.

I chose the hallway, as somepony in my mind was telling me something amazing is down the hall. It was, to say the least very uneventful. At no point the hallway curved, ascended or descended at any time throughout my trip through the hallway.

As I was about to give up and turn around, something catches my attention. At the end of the hall was a dim glow. It didn't look like a torch or any type of light source. Being the curious pony I was, I continued down the hall until I reached the room. The second I did however, my jaw dropped.

Hundreds, and hundreds, and hundreds of thousands of millions of billions of gems laid in front of me. All ranging from Sapphires to Emeralds, to Gold to Diamonds and Rubies and… hello, what's this? I spotted something I never seen before. I walked over and picked up the unknown gem.

I didn't even know if it was a gem or not. It had a mix of pink/bluish tint on it, with a grayish color on the backside. It had the shape of a Ruby, maybe a bit smaller than that. I examined it, then picked up a Ruby to compare between the two. It obviously was smaller in width, but in height it was a bit larger.

I was so focused into it, that I didn't noticed someone behind me.

"HEY, what are you doing!?" it shouted, and I yelped.

I turned around to see a green and purple baby dragon. With its underbelly and spikes being green, while the rest of the body was purple. And he wasn't in any taking my presence nicely.

"Woah, listen I don't want any trouble. I was just exploring, that's all." I quickly explained.

"Well, why don't you go explore somewhere ELSE and leave me alone!?" It shouted once more. I was a little hurt by that remark, but I didn't show it.

"Alright, I'll leave." I said, and walked back towards the hallway. As I was about to leave, I heard the dragon stop me.

"Wait! I-I didn't mean to say that, I thought it was someone trying to steal my treasure." He said. "I'm sorry for how I treated you. Uhm, how about we start over again. My name's Spike." He extended his arm out towards me.

"Shadow. Nice to meet you." I responded, and shook his hand. He gestured me to sit down, and I complied. He started up a conversation from there.

"Soooo, what brings you out here?"

"Other than trying to avoid every mare and had my house broken into, I didn't have much else to do. Other than I wanted to hide."

"Oh. So, you had same plan as me, huh?"

"Yep." I simply responded. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Well…" He trailed off, while twirling his thumbs and staring at the ground. "I wanted to see somepony… Um, quick question. Do you know a pony by the name Rarity?"

"Yeah." I said slowly. "I've seen her a few times before."

"Yeah, well… can you promise me that you won't say this to anyone?" Spike asked.

"I don't even communicate often with other ponies. What makes you think I'm going to tell a secret I could care less about?" I said, with a deadpanned expression.

Either he didn't hear me or he ignored it, but either way he continued. "Alright, well…" He then got up to my ear and whispered "I love Rarity." And quickly got down and stared in the opposite direction.

I sat there with a look of confusion. "Alright. I should care, why?"

"Because Rarity is the most beautiful and most generous pony you will ever meet." Spike said, with a happy sigh.

"Really now? Cause when I met her before I came here, she was a little too generous."

"Wait, how so?" Spike said confused.

"Well, other than the fact she was stalking me, popped up out of nowhere and was… trying to get me to have sex with her by trying to get me to follow her. I think that's how it went." I said. "I'll give you points for her being beautiful, but the part about generosity was too much. Or did that happened? No, the last part I remember was Rarity closing her eyes and me bolting away."

"Why did you ran away from her? I thought you said you liked her good looks." Spike said, a little offended.

"Well, if you call somepony beautiful with dilated eyes, a frizzy mane and her rear was dripping, what world do you exactly live in?" I said.

Spike was now curious. "Wait, why was Rarity like that?"

"You think I would know? I'm assuming she was chasing stallions and getting frustrated and stressed about not being able to mate." I responded.

I sat there waiting for Spike to respond. But when I looked over to him, he had tears in his eyes and sniffling a bit.

"What? Was it something I said earlier?" I said confused.

"N-no no, it's not t-that." Spike barely said. "It's a-about the last p-part you said about Rarity."

"Oh, did I offended her?" I said, with guilt coming along. After a moment, I got up and walked towards the hallway. "I'll just leave before I say anything else. Damn, and here I thought I actually made a friend here." I said with a hint of sadness.

"NO, WAIT!" Spike said. I turned around and saw him running at me, with tears in his eyes. before I could do anything, he then hugged me. "P-please don't g-go…" he said, soaking my leg with his tears. What I saw I couldn't take anymore. I scooped him up and tried to comfort him

"Alright, shh, shh. Everything's gonna be alright, shh." I said softly, and I walked back to where we originally sat.

It took a few minutes for him to calm down and fall asleep. I sat there for a bit, with a look of hope. Maybe I can stay here until heat season is over. I felt Spike snuggle into my left side with a look of comfort on his smile. I decided to get a little rest myself. With that, I closed my eyes and dozed off.

 **1 Hour Later**

I woke up to the sound of shuffling. I looked and saw Spike trying to carry my saddlebags towards me. Luckily, he didn't notice I was awake, so I decided to play around with him. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep while Spike was still dragging my saddlebags.

"Man, what does Shadow carry for a time like this?" Spike struggled with my saddlebags. He then stopped and plopped down. "Alright, so I dragged that here, now wha-" Spike didn't even finished what he was saying when I grabbed him.

"AHHH!" Spike screamed, trying his best to be released from my grip. He was freaking out, until he noticed who grabbed him. "Oh, it's only you. I thought I was caught."

"Yeah, I'm awake. By the way, why were you dragging my saddlebags?" I asked. Spike looked nervously down at the ground until he spoke.

"Well… I saw it out in the hallway, and me being the number one assistant I thought It would only be nice to bring it to you." Spike said, almost saddened, which confused me. "Please, don't be mad at me."

I chuckled at the last part, while Spike was looking at me. "Me? Being mad at you? I almost forgot I had this to begin with. But, it was still nice of you to drag it in here for me. Thanks."

"No problem." Spike said, completely forgetting what happened a moment ago. Spike got down from me, while I did a quick stretch.

"'Groan' What time is it?"

"It's almost close to sundown."

"Wait, seriously?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. But, I think we may have to move from here." He said, almost shaking.

"Why exactly?" I asked.

"I saw somepony at the entrance of the cave. They were saying something like 'I sense somepony is in here' or something along those lines."

"Did you see who it was?"

"Well, it was a Pegasus, I think. Wait, you don't think it was Rainbow, was it?" Spike asked me.

"How the hell should I know? I was sleeping. I can't see through walls, can I?" I said, completely obvious. Spike just looked down with embarrassment.

"Oh, right. Yeah."

"Well, here's the thing: if it was Rainbow Dash, then she would've followed whatever sound she heard. And if that was the case, then we're fucked if she realizes I'm here."

"I know. I mean maybe we ca-. Wait, what do you mean 'if she realizes you're here'?" Spike asked, confused and curious.

"I already met her outside Ponyville. And she well "forced" me into doing sex. As in that, she was humping my leg, even almost penetrating it into her vagina. I only sat there, staring at the trees, hoping it would end soon. Five minutes of my life wasted." I explained. Spike looked shocked.

"You got a mare to have sex with you?" Spike said, ignoring what I said.

"Well, it wasn't very much having sex. It was more like she was pleasuring herself than me enjoying it. And it was only worse she used MY leg to hump on. How awkward do you think that situation would be for you?" I said.

Spike only shrugged his shoulders. "I would imagine it would be weird for me. I mean, what I would see that is-"

Spike stopped when he heard hoofsteps coming down the hallway. My blood went cold, while Spike went pale. I quickly grabbed Spike to try to find someplace to hide, but it was too late. We were enveloped in a purple aura and saw who it was.

"Hi Spike, and hello. What's your name?" She said with a lustful stare at me. At that point, I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3 Part 2

**Day 3, Unknown Location. Spike's POV**

I was trying to wake up Shadow, but he wasn't budging. Twilight, however was still mesmerized by how beautiful and handsome he was. She was trying to get a view of his member, but I resisted by sitting on his rump, covering up his erected member in his sheath.

"Spike, why are you being so difficult and not letting me see how large his member is?" Twilight said, frustrated at me.

"Because, you're gonna try to have sex with him, and I know it." I shot back. Twilight ignored the insult and pushed me off. I tried to get up, but she used her magic to keep my arms and legs down. I look up to see Twilight was staring down at me.

"Spike?" Twilight said, with lust in her voice. "Why are you wanting me to not have him?"

"W-well I…" I started, but Twilight cut me off, putting her hoof over my mouth and staring into my eyes.

"Oh, I see. You want to have the experience first, is that it?" She said, playfully. Soon enough, her right foreleg landed on my crotch, and she slowly rubbed around the area. "Well, why didn't you ask for it?" She said softly.

I couldn't answer her, as I was enjoying her soft touch. I soon felt the blood rushing down to my lower regions and my member becoming stiff. "My, Spike. You should've told me you wanted it earlier." After a moment, Twilight opened her mouth and took in my member. As she was suckling on it and licking all around it, I was grunting and moaning at the amazing feelings.

 **Shadow's POV**

Damn, what the hell happened. All I remember was this purple blob, and then I blacked out. And… wait, what are those noises? I looked over to the source to see… wow. Twilight pleasuring Spike, while Spike was lost in his own world. His tongue sticking outside his mouth and him

Should I get up? No, I don't want Twilight to know I've woken from the dark abyss which was in my mind. I just realized my member was erected. Luckily, it was covered in my sheath. But, I saw her pussy from behind, and it made me so horny. My mind then controlled my body as I slowly got up right behind Twilight, without her noticing, and I went into position.

Her glistening, wet pussy was only making more urges to do it. So, in one swift motion, I got up onto Twilight and inserted my cock into her. Twilight screamed in pleasure the second I inserted it in her tight, wet pussy. And with that, I rode her harder than I could've ever imagined. The slapping sound of her pussy, the moans filling up the entire room and Spike now enjoying it only made me wanting even more.

With that, I raised my right foreleg and slapped her flank, right on her cutie mark. She gasped and moaned loudly. I continued to do this for another few more minutes until screamed in pleasure, as she orgasmed all over me, with me following soon after. Luckily, I pulled out so I ejaculated all over her back side. Once again, after a few moments she fell asleep.

I sat there, just thinking about what happened. I looked over to Spike to see him staring up at the ceiling, heavily breathing. Twilight was asleep, with her head right next to Spike's crotch, and exposing her sopping wet pussy towards me. I sat there staring at the wall, with a look of pure relaxation and… oh god, did I do it?

No, I didn't do… wait, if I pull out, does that still count as..? Aw, damn it! Why did I have to do it!? Now I don't even know if I lost my virginity or not. Wait, I pulled out and didn't ejaculate inside of her, so… does that still count? I don't care what anypony says, I still have my virginity. I looked at Spike again, noticing a bit of his cum puddle around in front of him. I got up, and walked towards Twilight to see Spike's seed around her mouth, and seeing mine on her back.

I nudged Spike a bit. "Hey, do you think we should leave before she wakes up?"

"What? I **'pant'** can't go **'pant, pant'** anywhere. **'pant'** do you mind **'pant'** carrying me?"

"Uhm, yeah. Sure." I said awkwardly. I grabbed my saddlebags, and grabbed a bit of gems into my bag, before picking up Spike. After I was done with that, I walked out the cave via the hallway. Spike's panting was the only sound filling the entire hallway. Thankfully, when we reached the end of the hallway, he finally had the energy to walk again. We continued to walk side by side as we left the cave and once again, entered the Everfree.

"Man, I've never felt that tired before." Spike said.

"I can't agree with you more. That was definitely one great experience. However, I'm still wary of Twilight." I said, with a hint of terror in my voice. Luckily, Spike didn't notice.

"Yeah. She will go crazy if we realized we left her." Spike said. That's when I realized something.

"Wait, Spike. Didn't you say Twilight was in her deep sleep?" I asked confusingly. Spike stopped and thought about what he said earlier.

"Wait, yeah. She was!" Spike said. "She didn't say anything about coming towards me. I didn't know."

"Were you sure she was even sleeping in the first place?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure she was. But, I guess that was only temporary, hehe." He said while twirling his fingers. After a bit, his eyes widened.

Aw man, I left all of those gems behind in the cave!" Spike said sadly, as he stared at the ground.

I looked at Spike with sympathy. I then remembered stuffing my saddlebags with a bit of gems. "Hold on a sec." I quickly looked around, trying to find where I put the gems. Spike was looking at me confused.

"Uh Shadow, what are you looking for?" Spike asked until I found the gems and pulled out a Ruby. I tossed it towards him, to which he looked at me surprised.

"I was looking for a snack for you." I said, putting back on my saddlebags and ready to walk again. "I thought since dragons needed gems, it was only necessary for me to… Spike?" I asked, as Spike didn't do anything. He only stared at it. I looked at him, and noticed tears coming out of him.

"Oh damn, did I get the wrong gems? Oh man, well I will go bac-WOAH!" I said as I was tackled by Spike.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said repeatedly, crying into my chest. "N-nobody was ever that nice t-to me." I sat there, confused by what he said.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'nobody was ever that nice to you'?" I asked. He regained his composure and was able to speak more clearly.

"Before heat season started, I tried to fit in with other dragons. But, every time I do, they would call me 'small' and 'weak' and a whole a lot of other things I didn't understand. And I was met with a kick later after the insults, into the Everfree. After being kicked out of, I think around 5 dragon tribes, I found this cave and stayed here. That's where I found the gems, and I sat alone, depressed that I couldn't fit in. that is, until you stumbled in." He finished and looked at the ground, clearly sad.

I didn't know what to think, rage and anger rising at Spike mentioning the dragons, how they treated him and feeling sad for him afterwards. After a moment, I only nodded and putted a hoof on his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"Spike, don't believe a word what they say. And let me tell you this: dragons are known for not being friendly around others sometimes, even ascending into physical arguments. For reasons I don't know, maybe disagreements on things. But what I will say to you is you don't need to be with others to fit in. Everyone's unique in their own ways, especially you. You're smart, caring, and a good guy I can enjoy to be around with. And, I'm glad I met you." Spike only stood there, tears of happiness at what I just said to him. he soon hugged me, while I returned the gesture.

"Now, come on. Let's go." He only nodded, and got on my back. I walked while he curled up and fell asleep. As I continued to walk, I heard his soft snores filling the air around me. And then I smelled the sex he just had, and I cringed. I guess dragons absorbed the smell for… something. I didn't want to wake him up, so I continued walking.

 **Rainbow's POV**

I stared at the ceiling, with sadness and loneliness overtaking me. I just wish Rarity would forgive me, and put all of this behind us. But… there's nothing I can do about it. Rarity hates me, and I don't know how to pay her back. Maybe… find the stallion again?

Wait… I smell a stallion. Maybe it's the one I had sex with! All of the sadness turned into happiness as I flew out the window, down to the surface. I landed to see… nothing? I thought I smelled a stallion. Where is he!? WHERE ARE YOU!?

A look of sadness returned once again. As I was about to fly back, I notice something out the corner of me eye.

No… no. there's no way that's… it is. It really is! Wait, is that… Spike with the stallion? Why is that stallion carrying him on his back? I don't care, I finally found him!

 **Shadow's POV**

"HEY!" I heard somepony yelling. I looked over to see… oh Celestia, Rainbow Dash of all ponies. Before I can say anything, she tackled me to the ground, while Spike went flying in the other direction.

"Oh, thank Celestia I finally found you!" she said, while tearing up and hugging the life out of me. I couldn't do anything as I was losing more air to breath, and I felt myself losing consciousness. Rainbow finally noticed and let me go to breath. I was coughing up a lot while Rainbow only looked at the ground.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Rainbow said, embarrassed. I finally stopped and said.

"Ah, it's alright. No harm do-" I didn't even finish when I felt shear pain to my cheek. "OW. What was that for!?" I looked to see Rainbow pissed.

"You know why I did that! Why did you have to hide from me!?" Rainbow yelled.

"Oh, pssh. I don't know what you mean by that." I said, while trying not to yell. This only earned me another hit from Rainbow.

"Don't try to play dumb with me. I've looked EVERYWHERE for you! And you decided to hide from me! do you have ANY idea how worried I was!?" Rainbow was now beginning to tear up again. I was going to say something, but Rainbow once again interrupted. "I thought I found somepony that actually loves me, and cares about me. but YOU don't care about me! I looked and looked, while you decided to avoid me." Rainbow sobbed after she was finished.

I didn't care about what she said. I didn't care if she loved me or not. I didn't have any sympathy or even cared for her. I never wanted to do it. And thankfully, she only humped my leg and didn't go full on with me. as she continued to cried, I decided to walk up to her, and hugged her. However, she shoved me away.

"Do you think I want anything from you now!?" Rainbow screamed at me. "Just get away from me! I never want to see you AGAIN!" Rainbow said, as she flew off back to her house.

I didn't do anything. I was confused, but at the same time relieved that it was over. I looked to see Spike with the most shocked expression.

"Well, sorry that Rainbow acted like that." I said, like nothing has happened. I grabbed my saddlebags that was thrown off, and grabbed the few stuff that was outside the bag, and got to walk.

"Hey, wait up!" Spike said running to catch up with me. "Dude, what happened back there?"

"What you saw there was an example of a friendship that never existed." I said. "Spike, do you know why I'm never in a relationship?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I don't like to deal with ponies yelling at me for something they did. I know she's going to apologize, and try to repay something back. And I'm just waiting for it to happen."

"Oh. So, where are we going?" Spike asked.

I thought about it, before I said, "Let's just go back to my house." Spike only nodded, as we continued to walk.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

I arrived at my vandalized house finally. I observed the broken windows and the door off its hinges and a few pieces of furniture outside that wasn't mine. After I looked at the exterior, I walked inside the house. After Spike got in, I used my magic to restore the house into its original state of condition, and putting back all of the stuff that was thrown around.

After I did the repairs, I sat on the couch with Spike. For nearly an hour, I sat there staring at the wall while Spike was reading one of the few mystery novels I have with interest. The ticking of the wall clock, and the dead silence was almost driving me to insanity. Spike noticed I wasn't doing anything and stopped reading.

"Um Shadow, why don't you do something?" Spike asked me.

"Cause I don't know what to do." I said plainly.

Spike closed the book and set it down. "Well, how about we talk some more?" He said. I just shrugged and agreed.

"It's better than just staring at the almost empty bookcase I have. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…" Spike trailed off. I knew he had nothing to talk about, so I decided to start it.

"So. You work with Twilight at the library, am I correct?"

"Yes, I'm her number one assistant!" He said proudly.

"Is it fun?"

"Um, no. it's not. But I've been helping Twilight ever since I was hatched." Spike said. "So, where are you from? You never seem to tell anypony." He asked with curiosity

I sat back on the couch, stared at the ceiling and said, "I'm from the Pacific Islands, I think North of Equestria. Forgot what it was called, but that's how most of the citizens called the island."

"What's it like living there?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't remember much of it, other than it's a massive city connecting two other small islands. I think the capitol is West Valley City or something like that."

"Well, where were you born?" Spike asked

I was born in Union Junction, it's on one of the two small islands connecting West Valley City and Mission Dorado. It was a quiet settlement, with a farmer's market in the center of town and a few other entertainment areas. My mom actually moved me over here, because of a threat of a tsunami hitting the three islands." I began to get sad at that reminder, but I continued. "I think it was a month after I moved here that there was news spreading around Manehatten about the tsunami that struck the Pacific Islands." I was tearing up at the news that was burned into my mind and I was choking a bit. Spike was just as sad.

"Were there any survivors? Did your parents survive?" He asked with hope in his voice, but I shot it down.

I pulled myself together, enough to finish talking. "Unfortunately, 'sniff' they said only a few hundred survived 'sniff' the tsunami. But, not my 'sniff' my parents." I couldn't handle it anymore. I sobbed after I finished. All of the memories of seeing the news before my very eyes was as heartbreaking as ever.

 **Spike's POV**

I didn't know what to say. I was too shocked to say anything. I couldn't believe someone could go through that much and try to hide it. I only hugged him as he continued to cried over the loss that was long ago. As I was comforting him, I looked outside the window to see the sun setting. I sat there, comforting him as much as possible.

Eventually, he stopped slowly, and regain his composure. He was still sniffling, but he was fine.

"Thank you Spike." He said.

"Hey, what kind of a friend would I be to leave you like this?" I said, playfully.

"I assume not a friend at all." He said. That's when Shadow looked out the window. "Oh crap, did time flew by that fast?" Shadow then got up, and used his magic for… something.

"What did you just do?" I asked, confused.

"I putted a shield around the house. Not only that, but I made it an illusion it's just an empty lot." He said. "so, I don't know where you're sleeping. Oh wait, I have a guest bedroom I never use. Follow me." I then got off the couch and followed him upstairs and into the bedroom.

The bedroom had a basic layout: a bed with a lamp next to it. A closet and drawers, and even a small shelf with board games on it.

"I know it isn't much, but I don't get a lot of visitors most of the time." He said. I only nodded.

"It's alright. This is good enough." I said. It was yawning that got me tired, and I got on the bed. "Night Shadow."

"Night." He said, closing the door while I switched the lamp off.

 **Shadow's POV**

As I was laying in my bed, I thought about what has happened over the past three days. So far, my house has been vandalized, rainbow had "sex" with me, Applejack had oral sex with me. Then, I met Spike in the cave, then Twilight just had to find our secret place. She had her way with Spike while I had my way with her, and like I said before: I'm STILL a virgin. Then we left, Rainbow was pissed because she was worried about me, pssh yeah right.

I was nodding off. So, I turned off the lamp and dozed off, back into the void.


	5. Chapter 5: Update

Hello mares and colts, shoot the tiki6 (or Zach) here with a bit of an update.

So for some reason, I don't know how to continue Heat Survival from this point. I do have a few ideas mind you, but my mind keeps on thinking it wouldn't work, no matter how good of an idea it is.

Not only that, schooling has also been getting in the way of my progress on any new chapters, with tests and readings. So far, I only have a small part of it typed, but nothing else. All I can say is, do not worry. This story is not abruptly ending due to me not having time to type anything. The story will continue, and Shadow will continue through his survival, along with maybe a few additional characters. Once Thanksgiving break hits, I'm taking advantage of the time for all it's worth.

If you have any ideas about how the story should progress next or if you want to add characters (including any OC's), feel free to message me. And if you are sending me your OC, please post some information about him/her.

With that, I tell you to not lose hope in this story not continuing, cause it is. And, don't forget to follow, favorite, review and visit my page for more stories.


	6. Chapter 6: Day 5 Part 1

**The long, awaiting chapter is now complete.**

 **Sorry it took so long. Schooling and finals got me stressed out. So with that out of the way, I bring you another chapter completed, with an addition of a new character. Enjoy!**

 **Day 5. 12:30PM.**

It's been a couple of days since my interaction with Rainbow, and Spike and I have been fine.

Sure, there were times when Spike freaked out about being out of gems, when I would just duplicate another one and he would be happy. However, I can tell he is getting bored of just sitting in the house all day. Even though it's heat season, he wants to go outside, to which I would stop him from leaving.

As for what has been happening, nothing much. Other than I've been seeing stallions running for their lives away from mares, while other times, it would be colts running away from fillies. Both seem to fail at that task. However, there were times where it was peaceful.

Today, I was drawing while Spike was staring out the window with boredom. The ticking of the clock was the only sound that filled the room.

"Shadow, can I go outside?" Spike asked.

I stopped what I was doing. "'sigh' How many times do I have to say it Spike, no." I was really getting irritated with him asking the same question.

"But there's no one outside. Why won't you let me go out?" Spike was pleading and begging at this point.

"I worry about your safety. Who knows if mares are waiting outside, hiding behind houses and hidden in bushes just waiting for a stallion or anyone that was a male? There's a reason we've haven't left this house Spike."

"Well, there's a stallion out there and he's all alone." Spike said, pointing out the window.

"See Spike, I don't want you to-. Wait, what?" I stopped after hearing what Spike said.

"Yeah, there's a stallion outside and he's not getting attacked."

I got up and looked out the window to confirm that it was indeed a stallion. He was a forest green Pegasus, with blue eyes and messy blue and orange mane and tail. His cutie mark was… well, I didn't know what it is or what it means. I noticed he appeared to be very cautious of his surroundings. That's when we heard yelling from a distance, and he was frightened.

"What do you think he is doing outside?" Spike asked, confused.

"I don't know. But he looks like he's trying to avoid being caught." I responded still looking at him. "Do you think I should let him in?"

"Well, why not? It would be better than just you and me." Spike said.

I nodded and disabled the shield around me. Immediately, I ran towards the door and yelled.

"Hey, over here!" I got his attention and gestured him to quickly get inside. He did what he was told and quickly ran into the house. I closed the door and activated the shield again. I quickly ran to the window to see the group of mares stop in front of my house.

"WHERE IS THAT STALLION!?" One of the mares shouted, while the others were looking around.

"GIRLS, I THINK HE WENT THIS WAY!" Another pointed in a random direction, and the mares not having any control of thought, ran in the direction they assume he ran to.

The stallion let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Celestia you saved me. I thought I would just be out there to defend for myself." He said.

"Yeah. Say, what were you doing out there by yourself?" I asked.

"Pssh, my friends ditched me so THEY could get away and not me." He said.

"What happened?" Spike asked.

"They came up with the "brilliant" idea to leave me behind to fend for myself while they went to look for a place to hide. They said they will come back for me, and guess what? They didn't. However, it was very satisfying to see them being dragged off while I got away." He chuckled to himself, while me and Spike only looked at each other.

"Oh, where are my manners? Blazing Sundew, pleasure to meet you." He said, holding his hoof towards me and Spike.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shadow Cloud and this is Spike." I said. That is until he looked at me suspiciously.

"Hmm, do I know you?" He asked.

"Uhh, I don't know. Maybe?"

"Because I swear you seem familiar to somepony I knew." He said.

"I believe you're mistaking me for someone else." I said.

"Oh, right." Blazing said, embarrassed at the misunderstanding.

"Anyways, I'm going back to what I was doing. Why don't you talk to Spike?" I said, and walked back to continue drawing.

 **Spike's POV**

I looked at Blazing, and decided to start a conversation. "So, you had some bad friends, did you?"

Blazing regained his composure and began to respond in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah. What great friends I have."

Spike didn't notice his sarcasm, and continued. "Wow. I could never see my friends do that to me."

"Really?" Blazing asked, surprised. "That's sucks I get ponies that are complete crap to me and each other."

"Yeah. I did had people like that, but that's all behind me. say, why don't I give a tour so you can get familiar?" I asked.

"Hmm. Not sure if I'm going to get lost in this house anytime, but sure." Blazing agreed, and I led to the kitchen.

 **Rarity's POV**

I need to do something. Maybe I can visit Twilight to see what she's doing, better than sitting in here all day. I slowly walked to the door and outside to the evening sky. As I took in Celestia's last warmth, I walked towards the library while trying to ignore the urges.

However, I saw Twilight walking in the darkness, looking as to be in deep thought.

"Hello Twilight darling!" I said to get her attention. She looked over towards me while I stopped beside her.

"Oh, hey Rarity. What brings you here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I didn't want to stay all coped up in the Boutique, with Sweetie Belle out and about for Celestia knows how long, I wanted to see if you want some company." I said, quite happy to have somepony to talk to.

"That's nice of you Rarity. I'm just going back to the library." Twilight said, before going back into deep thought. I was curious of what she could be thinking about.

"I was just curious, what were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just… things." Twilight said, uneasy.

"Is something troubling you?"

"No, no. Not that. I just was looking back to… what happened earlier today." Twilight was clearly not too happy with what happened.

"Well, you can tell me anything darling. What friend would I be to leave you alone with troubled thoughts?" I tried to get Twilight to tell me.

"You promise not to tell anypony, right?"

"Of course, Twilight. Not another soul will ever know." I clarified Twilight.

"Okay." Twilight began with a long pause, then started again. "Well, you know how I said I was going into deep sleep?"

"Yes? What about it?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I guess it was only temporary, since I woke up only day later. And what was worse is that I chased Spike outside away from the library, and-"

"Wait, you chased Spike outside?" I asked.

Twilight nodded silently. "Then after he left, I ventured off towards the direction."

 **Earlier Today**

 _Twilight was running towards Everfree to find Spike. Twilight didn't know what she was trying to achieve by getting Spike to have sex with her. He's WAY too young obviously to engage into sexual activity. Twilight was sprinting fully, not to lose his track._

 _After reaching the other side of the massive forest, she was surprised to find Rainbow walking towards an entrance of a cave._

" _Rainbow?" Twilight asked, confused as to why she would be out here._

 _Immediately, she turned and backed away, nervously. "Oh Twilight! I didn't see you there. W-what are you doing here?"_

" _I was about to ask why were you walking towards the cave?" Twilight asked._

" _Oh, this? Pssh, no reason at all. Listen, I have to be off… somewhere. Bye!" With that, she flew off before Twilight can ask, wanting to get away from anypony as fast as possible. Twilight stood there, confused as to why was Rainbow was acting like that._

 _Twilight was about to walk away until she heard heavy steps inside the cave. She looked to see a dim light disappear faintly down the cave. Curiosity overtook her and she walked towards where the light went._

 _While she was using her horn for a light source and following the narrow hallway, she could clearly hear voices echoing from the end._

 _After around a few minutes of walking, she slowed down when she reached the end of the hallway and stopped at the entrance of the room. She saw Spike sitting on a pile of gems and saw… oh, she could already feel the urges coming back and her hormones were going crazy. She saw a stallion talking to Spike. Thankfully, they didn't notice her. Despite that, she quickly hid inside the hallway._

' _Come on Twilight, you can't do this. Especially in front of Spike! Ooh, but he looks so attractive and I bet he would be really fun to do with.' Twilight tried to move away from the thoughts, but it was getting harder by the second. Unfortunately, her mind was controlling her body as she walked towards the two._

 _Spike and the stallion was quickly trying to move away, but Twilight caught them with her magic._

" _Hi Spike, and hello. What's your name?" Twilight said, which made the stallion pass out and Spike trying to get out of Twilight's aura. After a few more moments, she dropped the two onto the floor. Immediately, Spike tried to wake up the stallion, but failed._

 **End Of Flashback**

Twilight stopped, as she didn't want to tell Rarity what happened after that. Rarity however, was only getting more curious.

"So? What happened after that?" Rarity asked.

"I-I don't think I want to tell you."

"Come on darling. Keeping it to yourself won't help. I promise I won't tell anypony."

Twilight took a deep breath and finally decided to tell. "Okay… to basically say… I…" Twilight trailed off.

"Come again?"

"I had…" Twilight once again didn't finish the sentence. Rarity was getting frustrated.

"Why won't you explained what happened-"

"I had sex with Spike!" Twilight yelled, to which Rarity only a few moments to process what Twilight said, stood there in shock. "I didn't know what I was doing! My mind was controlling me and I-I couldn't do anything! There, are you happy!?" Twilight laid on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

Rarity didn't know what to say about her perspective of her day. She sat there while Twilight was crying a massive puddle. I mean, she had sex with someone that wasn't a pony. What do you say to that? After a minute, Rarity laid next to the weeping Twilight, comforting her.

"Shh, shh. Please stop crying." Rarity said softly.

Twilight looked up with tear-stained eyes at Rarity. "A-am I a t-t-terrible p-pony?" She could barely even speak clearly. Rarity hugged her friend.

"No you're not Twilight. You only made a mistake, and I'm sure Spike will understand." Rarity said.

"How was t-that in any way a m-mistake?" Twilight said, confused.

Rarity was about to say something, but then Twilight got up slowly and began moodily walking towards her home. Before she closed the door, she said,

"I-I think I'll just s-stay home." And with that, she closed the door, leaving Rarity outside with many things to think about.

'Wait, she did mentioned a stallion with Spike. Could it be the stallion me and Rainbow was chasing?' Rarity thought as she was walking in a random direction. 'I don't know what to say about Twilight. She just had sex with Spike, her number one assistant. I hope she isn't going to have another child.'

 **Back At The House**

"Shadow!" Spike yelled.

"'Groan' what is it!?" I yelled back.

"Blazing is tired from today! Can he sleep in your room!?"

I hoofpalmed. "Why can't he sleep in your room!?"

"Because I want peace and quiet!" I groaned again, got up from the couch and walked up the stairs.

'I should've never brought in Blazing.' Seriously, ever since he came in, Spike after giving him a tour was beginning to avoid him and constantly directing Blazing back to me. I swear, either Spike doesn't want to talk to him or he's just irritating him.

I saw Spike with Blazing. "So, he needs to sleep somewhere?"

"Yes." Spike said, looking annoyed.

I looked to Blazing, and sighed. "My room is the last door down the hall."

"Alright. Thanks man." Blazing said, and walked to my room. Once the door shut, Spike gave out a sigh of relief.

"Finally! I couldn't take another minute of his complaining!" Spike said, as we both began to walk back to the living room.

"What was he complaining about?" I said.

"You wouldn't believe it. He kept on saying 'I'm hungry' or 'I'm thirsty.' It got very irritating with him when he was saying 'I need to go to the bathroom.'" Spike said, over-exaggerated.

I only nodded. "Well, now you get peace and quiet." I said, as I looked out the window. I stopped to see Rarity slowly walking towards up, staring at the ground.

Spike looked out the window, curious as to what I was looking at. "What's up with Rarity?" Spike asked.

"The hell if I know." I shrugged.

"Can you let her in?" Spike said. I stopped and turned around to Spike.

"I didn't know if I heard that correctly, did you just say to let Rarity of all ponies inside my house?" I said.

"Well, yeah. And it's for a good reason." Spike said quickly.

"And that reason is?" I raised my eyebrows.

"To uhm, to talk to Rarity." Spike said. "Please, let her in. Pretty please. I don't want to deal with just you and Blazing. Please." Spike looked at me with a sad face.

I had a choice: either don't listen to Spike and he might hate me or obey to his plead and let Rarity in. I didn't want to let her in, especially after what she almost did with me. but I didn't want to disappoint Spike in the process. After a moment, I sighed.

"Fine. I'll let her in." I said, happy that Spike is smiling, but scared of what Rarity will do to me. I once again disabled the shield and called out to Rarity.

"Rarity! Over here!" I caught her attention, to which she looked back surprised. But, she did indeed walk towards the house. Spike went over to unlock the door for her and was so happy to see her.

"Hello Rarity!" spike hugged her.

"And how's my Spiky-wikey doing?" Rarity said, returning the gesture.

"I've been doing fine." Spike said. She looked over to see me walking towards her. I greeted myself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person." I said, holding my hoof towards her. She repeated the gesture.

"My, my, aren't you just very attractive?" Rarity said, completely forgetting about Spike.

My heart stopped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me darling. You are just the most handsome stallion I've ever seen." She walked slowly around me while I mentally regretting myself of letting her in. "Just a question: how big is it?" she said seductively.

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused and scared.

"Do I need to repeat myself? How big is it?" Rarity asked again. I didn't notice she was reaching a hoof towards my crotch until I felt it and shivered. Spike only sat there, watching and almost looking as he predicted this would happen.

"I think we need to talk privately; don't you think?" Rarity asked with a purr.

I was beyond terrified of what she wants. I know she doesn't want to 'talk' to me, and I didn't want to go. but at the same time, I don't want to see a mare pissed or crying, as mares and fillies do get extremely emotional during this season. 'Sigh' why does life have to be difficult?

"Fine, I'll… talk privately… with you." I said.

"Oh, wonderful darling! Why don't you come with me?" Before I could do anything, she began to pull me. I quickly mouthed the words to Spike 'help me' before I was pulled outside.

'I swear to god, if he doesn't help me, I'm kicking his ass till next week.'

 **And, done! Once again, sorry for the long wait. And also, don't expect another chapter for the rest of the week. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: Day 5 Part 2

**Seeing as how it's Valentine's Day, and I know some of you are anticipating the next chapter, I just wrote something quick until I can come up with something else. Enjoy!**

 **Day 5: 1:30PM**

 **Shadow's POV**

I was practically being dragged by Rarity through the Town Center, and it wasn't fun. Considering the fact that I was attacked three times by Lyra and BonBon, I was hoping for somepony to just kill me. There's no way for me to escape, since Rarity was pulling me with her magic, and I know her magic is probably more stronger than mine, thus I won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

I just continued to be dragged, I was in pain, covered in dirt and mud, and I was tired as hell. I saw no point in trying to escape, since Rarity will indeed track me down, or even worse, Rainbow Dash. I wonder what she's been up to. I haven't seen her since that incident, so it's only natural for me to question what she's been doing. My thoughts were cut short as we both stopped in front of the Boutique for some reason.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Rarity said. I was confused.

"I don't know... what you... mean." I said, too tired to speak.

"I meant the weather, dear. It is a sight, isn't it?"

I didn't respond. Rarity looked back and asked, "Shadow? Are you alright?"

"O-oh yeah! I'm fine, Rarity! Nooo worries back here." I said quickly, not wanting her to worry and have this situation over with. Rarity gave me a skeptical look before she tries to kiss me.

As much as I didn't want to say it, she tried to kiss me. I backed up a bit, trying to avoid her.

"Come on, darling. Don't you want a kiss?" Rarity asked, with her lip quivering and with a sad look.

"N-not now. Why not w... wait until we're i-inside?" I was on the verge of passing out any moment now, and either Rarity was ignoring it or she just now noticed how I look.

"Oh no! We're not doing anything until I get you cleaned up!" Rarity said, after opening the door, jerking my leg (causing it to pop and me to be in more pain), and dragging me to the bathroom. Only one thought was repeating in my mind.

'For the love of Celestia, someone please help me!'

 **Spike's POV**

I sat there, staring at the open door and out to the open world where Shadow was dragged by Rarity.

This is all my fault.

Guilt and regret filled my mind.

Obviously, Shadow knows what to avoid, and now he's with Rarity, doing god knows what. I didn't know what to do. No plans or solutions came to mind, no positive outcomes can come out of this situation. Nothing.

I heard Blazing come down the stairs soon after.

"Hey, what happened? I heard someone else coming in. Who was it?" Blazing asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

I didn't say anything. I slowly walked into the living room.

"Spike? Is something wrong?" Blazing asked.

I sat on the couch and let the sadness control me. There was nothing I could do. Blazing sat next to me, just as tears was forming in my eyes.

"Oh jeez. Did I do something wrong when I was awake?" Blazing asked, oblivious to what had happened.

"N-no Blazing, 'Sniff'' it d-d-doesn't have anything t-to d-do with you." I merely said, through tears and pain at the situation. Blazing slowly wrapped his leg around my shoulder and hold me close. As he was trying to comfort Spike, one thought was roaming his mind.

'What did happened?'

 **Rainbow's House, 3rd POV**

Rainbow's house was very quiet and unsettling. The slight sound of the wind and the ticking of the clock on the wall was the only sounds heard.

Ever since her interaction with Shadow, she mostly just sat inside her home, bathing in depression. So, not only did she pissed off Rarity, she also told Shadow she never wants to see him again. What great "accomplishments" she achieved!

Rainbow was in the living room on her couch doing nothing in particular. Unless you count having a staring contest with the wall, to which she lost every game. She didn't know what to do. There were puddles of tears on the couch and floor, tissue boxes scattered all over the room, and magazines Rarity gave her, despite the fact she never read were thrown off the table. Some were even 'playmare' magazines she stole.

She was clearly lost in her own world. Nothing but guilt, regret and sadness filled her emotions. She doesn't know what to do about this situation. Rarity clearly doesn't want to see her, and Shadow... she doesn't know about him. Maybe she could go and talk, even though she said herself to leave her alone and to never see her again.

"I have to solve this." Rainbow said to herself. After another minute of thinking, she got up, unfolded her wings and took off through the windows, hoping she didn't miss him.

 **Shadow's POV**

This isn't what I had in mind when I meant a "private talk" with Rarity.

Apparently, privacy is non-existent in her eyes. As she was scrubbing me, using too much damn soap and shampoo, to which it involved getting it constantly in my eyes, and still being in pain from the ambush, Rarity was trying to have a conversation with me.

"So, what is your favorite hobby?" She asked.

"Mmmph mmph mmph?" Oh yeah, did I mention that she put a ball gag inside my mouth? Why? I don't have a damn clue. Maybe besides the fact that... she would want... or maybe... Yeah, I can't come up with a good reason.

"That's sounds facinating darling! I wish I had your knowledge and freedom, but I'm always just so busy with the orders I'm receiving." As if I didn't ask a question, Rarity agreed with... whatever it was she was agreeing with.

"You know, you are really interesting to talk to. Maybe we could do this again another time?" Rarity, once again ignorant to the fact that I can't speak, continues to wash me. After another minute, she said the sentence I dread to hear.

"Alright, now I'm going to need to clean your privates. So, can you remove your hooves from covering?" Rarity said, lowering her eyes and looking at me seductively.

Oh fuck she's giving me that look, and I don't like it one bit. Every last bit of hope I had of me being okay has all diminished. I shook my head while saying "no" constantly, in a desperate attempt to not be anywhere near that area.

Rarity, trying to get me to stay still, used magic to hold me down, despite my displeasure. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move even an inch.

"Come on dear. I'm only trying to help you get cleaned up. And then, we'll have our little talk I mentioned. How does that sound?" Rarity said, not looking at me but instead, the one area I didn't want her to look. Even when I responded to her, she didn't look away. After another minute of silence, I responded again.

"Uhm, Are you going to... you know..." I trailed off, mostly due to the awkwardness.

Rarity returned back to reality and said, "Oh, sorry dear. Got carried away right there."

'Just think of something else, just think of something else, just think of something else, just think of-ohhhhh'. The second Rarity touched me, I was lost in pleasure.

Rarity was taking notice of my enjoyable moment, and stopped. I was confused, until I saw her insert my cock into her mouth.

I didn't want her to stop, but at the same time, I didn't want to orgasm with her. The last of ponies I want to do anything sexual with. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to enjoy it for the time being until something or somepony saves me.

 **Rainbow's POV**

Alright, he has to be somewhere. Maybe I need to be on the ground in order to find him.

I landed across the river from the City Hall. The area I landed was almost like the rest of Ponyville, but not as badly damaged. Maybe I should start my search here. However, before I could even start, I heard somepony moaning loudly to which it look like it's coming from... Carousal Boutique. The last place I wants to look. I wanted to ignore it but-

Wait, that smell. No, it can't be him with... Rarity.

As much as I didn't want to intervene, I want to talk to him. Without any thought, I busted through the door and up the stairs.

 **Carousal Boutique, 2nd Floor, 3rd POV**

Both Shadow and Rarity were now having a "fun" time in the bathtub. What was turning into cleaning him was now having sex within a matter of minutes. Of course, Shadow didn't want to, but his urges were getting the best of him. In fact, they were so into themselves that they didn't notice somepony busting down the door and approaching the 2nd story.

Rainbow opened the door, and was shocked at what she saw. The two so-called 'lovers' stopped what they were doing and looked at Rainbow.

"RAINBOW! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS!?" Rarity shouted while covering herself.

Rainbow didn't say anything. She only slowly walk forward towards the two. Her anger was only increasing as she glared at Shadow.

"So, this is what you had to go and do. Is this what you do? Go and mate with other mares?" Rainbow said, angrily.

"Listen Rainbow, I-"

Rainbow raised a hoof, before hitting him dead in the face. Rarity was shocked at her actions. Shadow was so close to seeing the void, he just wished it happens now. "I don't want to hear a single word from you. I clearly was going to give you another chance, but you decided to go and have another relationship without. My. PERMISSION!" Rainbow yelled at Shadow. It was only a few moments later that he passed out in the tub, clearly tired and in too much pain.

 **And done! Sorry for not uploading anything for the past, what 2 months? I don't know why I didn't update this story at all. I'm assuming it must of been me losing interest in this story. But be assured, the story is not going to end until I finish it.**

 **Keep in mind I'm open to any ideas for how to continue the story, including any additional characters you want to see in the story. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Day 5 Part 3

**Shadow's POV**

The void surrounded me.

I was no longer in reality, but instead where I felt peace. There was a sense of calmness that washed over my mind and my body. I didn't fell any emotions or anything. There was no sounds, only my breathing and my heart beating at a normal rate occupied the void.

I slowly got up and began to walk in a random direction. The walk began to bring back memories when I was back in my hometown and I would walk in and around the parks that laid around the island. Sometimes I would even go across islands on the pedestrian bridge that crossed over the Turquoise Creek, stared off into the mountains and hills. I would sit until sunset and make my way back to my home once it was dark and the islands lit up with bright lights.

I merely smiled at the memory. I didn't realized I closed my eyes and before I know it, I open to see me on the bridge, like I haven't left my hometown and traveled across seas to Equestria. I sat on the bridge, looking at the breathtaking sight of the mountain range and Union Junction off to the right. I wished for the moment to never end.

 **Back To Reality, 3rd POV**

Rarity stood there, baffled at what just happened.

Rainbow's anger immediately vanished when she realized what she had done. Shadow was in the tub, unconscious and bleeding from the wound while Rarity stood shocked. It had been a solid 5 minutes where they didn't say a word until Rainbow spoke.

"W-what have I done?" Sadness endured her once again. Now she was sure he will never talk to him again. She wanted to look at Rarity and explain herself but, the fact was... she couldn't. Nothing could justify putting someone unconscious for their decisions. Nothing can be justified for the choice one makes. Nothing.

"Rainbow," Rarity said softly. "would you mind stepping out for a moment?"

She didn't say a word. She merely complied with her request and stepped out, down the stairs and into the living room.

A million thoughts were blasting through her mind. She couldn't believe what she had just did. Sure, it wasn't the first time this happened, but it certainly won't be her last. She did something one would never forgive for. Her actions were unjustifiable and just wrong in so many ways. It hurt her inside.

She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She wanted to leave, but her body refused. She wanted to run away as far away from here, but she wouldn't. There's no positive outcome to this situation. She could only wait for the inevitable.

Soon enough, Rarity walked down the stairs, clearly disappointed and angered by the situation she put herself in. There was no point in running, she can only face it.

"Rainbow, what you did was wrong." She said, "Never, in my entire life could I ever thought you would go this far to get him." Her voice was cracking up as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "A-and to think I would consider you a friend?" Rainbow had to say something, but nothing came up.

Rarity continued, "And to think I actually trusted you. I don't know what to say. 'sniff' You simply amazed me Rainbow, in the worst ways possible. You've made some pretty dumb... and illogical solutions, but this... this is too far." Rainbow felt her heart tear apart at the words Rarity was saying. Never had she hear Rarity be this cruel and heartless. But... she caused it.

"Now," Rarity walked over to the door which was opened. "why don't you do me a favor and leave."

Rainbow didn't say anything. She walked over the front door slowly. Rarity spoke once more when Rainbow was outside. She stopped to listen.

"You know Rainbow, I used to see you as a friend. Now... I can't stand being around you."

And with that, she slammed the door shut, leaving Rainbow outside. Never in her life had she felt this much pain from her poor decisions she's made. She flew back to her house once more.

 **Inside Carousel Boutique**

Rarity walked back to the bathroom, where she had Shadow still in the tub. She grabbed a first aid kit and began treating to his wound. Hopefully, he'll be awake again and well.

 **YAY, I'm not dead! I hope you didn't think that.**

 **Anyways, this story has been held for too long and will now be worked on once again. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter will be longer and will feature additional characters. Until then, I'm out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Day 6

**Day 6, Shadow's POV**

I woke up in a daze, finally enjoying my so-called childhood memory. If only the sun didn't shine in my damn face when I'm asleep. When I could see clearly, I noticed immediately I wasn't in the bathroom anymore. Instead I was in somepony's bedroom.

The bedroom was decorated with a makeup set on one side of the room and a mirror and dresses on the other side. There were pony mannequins as well, some with clothing others with either a hat, scarf or nothing. As I just got in a sitting position, my head began to sting in pain. When I went to add pressure to it, I felt bandages around my head. What the hell exactly happened yesterday?

Okay, I got dragged over here by Rarity, while hitting my head multiple times, she gave me a bath. Then she tried to clean my privates, then... who was it, Rainbow? I think burst into the door and yelled at me. And... what the hell happened after that? I guess I'll ask-

The door opened soon after to see... **sigh damnit,** Rarity coming in with a tray with breakfast. She saw I was awake, and beamed in relief I wasn't dead.

"Darling, it's lovely to see you up this early!" She said, happily.

"Did you know I was awake?" I asked.

"Oh no. I was just about to come wake you up, but I see that was already done." She put the tray on the bed. It had eggs, hash browns, mini pancakes and orange juice.

"I made you breakfast. I think you deserve it after what happened yesterday." Rarity said.

I merely nodded and only said "Thank you" as I began eating the hash browns. Rarity sat in a chair beside me. Why? I have no idea.

The next 10 minutes were perhaps the most uncomfortable and awkward 10 minutes I've ever experienced in my life. While I was eating, Rarity did nothing except stare at me. She would occasionally look out the window, but every time I made any sort of movement she would look back at me, thinking I was going to say something or whatever the fuck she's thinking. Who knows?

After I was finished with my food and complimented on it, she left soon after and told me to get some rest. After about an hour of boredom, I eventually fell asleep.

 **Somewhere In Ponyville**

"Damn dude, I didn't know. I was just tired and all." Blazing said while walking with Spike. "Hey, how about we see somepony?"

"I just don't know what to do now. I don't want to see Rarity, I don't know where Applejack is, I want to avoid Twilight and Fluttershy, and God knows what Pinkie is doing. And I don't know how to get to Rainbow's house."

Blazing just shook his head. "You know I'm a pegasus, right Spike?"

"Yeah. But do you remember what happened last time?"

"Look, we haven't seen or been attacked by any mares. I think we'll be fine up in the sky."

Even with his assurance, Spike still felt a bit uneasy. "I don't know if someone might attack you or something."

" **Sigh.** Alright, if you don't feel safe with being up in the sky I won't pressure you." Blazing said.

Spike silently nodded and the two continued to walked in silence once again.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

One would expect for the days to get worse as they go by, but for some mysterious reason it was relatively quiet. While stallions are still hiding, there were others who would walk out in the open, but be cautious and prepared for the inevitable.

There were a trio of fillies walking in the distance towards the town center. One had grayish purple eyes, a orange coat and a purple mane and tail, another had yellow-orangish eyes, a pale, light olive coat with a red mane and tail and a bowtie, and lastly had pale, harlequin eyes a light gray coat and a mulberry mane and tail with a light rose streak.

"This sucks. Ah thought fer sure we had Pipsqueak." One of them said.

"Don't worry Applebloom. We'll take revenge on Diamond Tiara cause I got an idea-"

"Don't do what you did last time Scootaloo. You know what happened last time?" The white filly said.

Scootaloo, the one that was coming up with a "revenge" plan then went silent. "Don't remind me." She murmured.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, what do ya reckon we do next?" Applebloom said.

"I'm not sure." Sweetie Belle said. "I suppose we go back to the treehouse and..."

Sweetie Belle trailed off as she stopped and stared ahead wide-eyed. The others stopped as well and were confused.

"Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked "Is something wrong?"

She only lifted her hoof in the direction she was staring. The two then looked to see Spike and another pony walking away from the trio. All three of them nodded to eachother and immediately, all three of them ran towards Spike and tackled him to the ground.

 **Spike's POV**

"Well, I know the train station is closed and I highly doubt any train will come soon." Blazing said. "I'm serious man, flying is our only option to get to a safe area."

" **Sigh** , I guess if it's our only way of getting out of-humph" Before I could finish his sentence, I felt someone tackle him to the ground. Blazing stopped and stared surprised. He didn't know what to do in the situation, so he merely sat back. However, Sweetie Belle was walking slowly towards him while Scootaloo and Applebloom held Spike down.

"Awesome! We got a boy!" Scootaloo said, excited.

"Dang right!" Applebloom excitedly said back. "Sweetie Belle, make sure he don' come near us."

I was at a loss of words. Of all the fillies he had to meet, why did it have to be the Cutie Mark Crusaders? "Blazing, help me!" I called out, but didn't receive any response back.

"Oh, don't worry about your friend." Sweetie Belle returned. "He's been taking cared of. Now, what should we do to poor old Spike here?"

My heart was pounding a million miles a second. Literally anything to help me in this situation would be helpful. Soon enough, I felt someone touch my genitals and felt it get stiff. I'm fucked.

 **Blazing's POV**

Goddamn, can that filly get pissed off real quickly. Well, I'm here tied to a tree, my mouth covered up so I can't call for help, my wings tied down as well and my lower half is open to anypony to rape me right here.

Great. Just fucking great.

I managed to remove the gag that was in my mouth and spit it out on the ground. Now, I have the task to get down from the tree before anyone notices me.

I tried to release myself from the ropes, but I was gonna be here for a while. I was about to be free until I heard rustling in the bushes. I frozed up.

I tried to go quicker at the task at hand of untying the last bit of rope, but it wouldn't budge. Soon enough, a mare was in full view of me. She had brilliant gamboge eyes, an aquamarine coat with a light cyan mane and tail with white highlights and a harp as a cutie mark.

I didn't realized who she was at first until it clicked in my head... oh god, why her? I mean, the fact that she's in love with me makes this situation a trillion times worse. Ugh, might as well face the situation.

"Well, this is a surprise" She said, seductively. "My lover appears to be in a problem. If only someone were to come save him."

"N-now Lyra, can I talk about this first before we... uhm, "do" it?" I said, very nervously.

Lyra didn't seemed to listen as she continued to eye me for another few minutes, until she finally said, "Alright."

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least she's willing to listen. "Well, I've-"

"Wait, does this have anything to do about humans?" Lyra interrupted.

"Uh, no." I said, confused.

"Okay, just asking." Lyra went silent once more.

I nodded and then restarted the sentence. ""Lyra, I've noticed you've been stalking and creepily looking at me from a distance without BonBon noticing. May I ask why?"

Lyra was at a loss of words. "Well, uhm... this is going to be tough to answer."

"And you also appeared to tell"her something afterwards." I added in.

"Well, I was-"

"And did I mentioned you've also appeared to have a notepad and a pencil. Why?"

Lyra didn't want to say it. She so desperately didn't want to say it, and I can tell. She was sweating and was looking left and right, completely stuttering. I couldn't make out what she appeared to be saying since all I received was a lot of "uhm's" and "uhh's".

Finally, after the longest 5 minutes, she decided to say what she gonna say. "Alright, you want to know the truth?"

"That's what I've been waiting for."

Lyra gulped and started. "Well... I love you. But not in the way others feel love. I feel as though we were meant to be together from the start. I've always wanted to be with you, but I didn't have the confidence to come out with it. So, that's why I distant myself from you, because I was too nervous to talk to you. You remembered what happened when you first arrived?" Lyra asked

"Yeah, it was when I was being greeted by everypony and you came up, didn't say anything, kissed me and left. Like you left the party and left me and everypony puzzled."

"Well, that's because I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of everypony. I didn't want to say it but I've loved you since we first met." Lyra finished.

"In the most awkward and confusing way possible, I would say yes." I said jokingly. "But anyways, you don't have to be scared of me. Or nervous. It's not like I'm going to reject you-"

However, before I could say anything, I saw a pegasus ran by with Octavia running behind him. The pegasus was black, had pure red irises, with a long white, messy, almost spiky hair, and a red runic mark. It looks like he had scars around his entire body and a very noticeable scar on his right eye. Jesus, either his wounds haven't healed or she's doing anything to get someone to mate with her. Either way, he might not make it very far.

"Come on, we could make beautiful music together! I'll even let you choose, just mate with me!"

"Hell no! Not in a thousand years!" He yelled back. Soon enough, he opened his wings and took flight, leaving Octavia next to me and Lyra. She then noticed us.

"Is he taken by any chance?" Octavia asked.

"Not anymore." Lyra said, smiling before running off in the direction he took off in.

With her gone, I was relieved until I realized... I'm now stuck with somepony else. God. Fucking. Damnit.

 **Well, that's the end of the chapter. Comment, favorite it, follow it, do whatever the hell you want to do. I just hope this will hold off for the next few years.**

 **JK! The story's not done. I'll update it later. Not now, later.**


	10. Chapter 10: Day 7

**Hello again! Welcome back to another chapter of Heat Survival after a long time of not updating this story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Day 7**

 **Shadow's POV**

After I woke up once again, I noticed I didn't hear anything other than the birds chirping. Rarity must've went out again.

After I got up and stretched, I began walking downstairs to the main room. It appears it's both a residential and commercial building, noticing the cash register sitting near the stairs and the price tags on the dresses and suits on the racks.

I decided to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Her kitchen was very clean and very neat. Literally, not a single speck of dirt or dust. I was impressed nonetheless. The cabinets had a white and purple outline design, while her counters looked like they were made out of marble. The table and chairs had a similar design and the floors were white tiles.

No longer wanting to wait any longer, I began to look around the cabinets to scavenge whatever I can. Unfortunately, the top cabinets were filled with nothing but dishes and other such things such as coffee pots and measuring tools, while the bottom cabinets were filled with pots, pans and cleaning supplies. I look in the fridge, hoping to see a damn apple or a juice box. But I stared baffled as the fridge was empty, even looked to be raided as well.

I sighed. This is going to be a **long** afternoon.

 **Blazing's POV**

After Lyra took off, I was left with Octavia who was eyeing me hungrily.

"It appears I'm left alone with you." Octavia said, slowly and sexually.

'Oh, for the love of God, help me please.' I quietly plead. Sadly, my prayers fell deaf as she inched closer to me.

"You know, I could use a strong stallion like you. Maybe we could go back to my place and have some fun instead. I know of some classical music that we could make, just the both of us."

'No thank you, I would rather not get raped.' I wanted somepony, something, ANYTHING to save me from this. Anything but the unpleasurable experience that is now approaching me. Unfortunately, all hope for me just went silent.

"Let's say we go somewhere private, where we won't be disturbed. I don't want you to be hurt and alone out here." Octavia said, untying me. I thought for a moment she snapped back into reality. Boy, how wrong could I be.

I couldn't react fast enough as she knocked me out cold with a quick punch to the head. I felt my only friend I could trust come back: darkness.

 **Spike's POV**

"Come on girls, we have to be nice with him. We don't want to hurt him!" Sweetie Belle has been complaining ever since the trio has caught me. And she was right, Applebloom and Scootaloo are rough. Applebloom was kissing me, which was nice at first until she began to bite down on my lips. No, not in a sexual manner, more as in a clueless murderous manner. I was even bleeding from the gums because of her teeth sinking into it. Scootaloo on the other hand, was playing tug-a-war with Sweetie Belle with my arms as she was the only one that actually had sympathy for me, which had me to believe she was the only sane one.

"What did I tell you Sweetie Belle!? He's just fine!" Scootaloo protested, while tugging on my arm. It felt like the bones were about to crack and break, due to the strength of Scootaloo. I was already in pain from Scootaloo punching me in the gut to me to keep quiet. To be honest, she may look weak physically, but holy hell she is stronger than you think.

"You're hurting him!"

"Am not! Maybe if you would let go, he wouldn't be in so much pain!"Scootaloo retorted., giving my arm a strong tug. I swear to god...

"Why don't **you** let him go!?"

"And let you have fun with him! I don't think so!"

"Why can't you let him go!?"

"Girls." I try to say until Applebloom once again kissed me, silencing me.

"Because... because... I want to have him to myself!"

"You need to share!"

"Girls!" I once say again, only to be ignored.

"You let go first!"

"No, **you** let go first!" Now, I'm infuriated.

"GIRLS!"

The trio stopped, giving my arms to finally heal. I was fuming. After they let go of my arms, I shoved Applebloom off of me. Before they could even comprehend what has happened, I started.

"Do you girls have ANY idea the day that I've had? The day spent to NOT be molested? The day that **I** just want to have people I can trust!?" I was letting out my anger out on them as if they've ruined my whole week, to which in some capacity they did. "I thought you three would be more sensible than to attack someone out of the blue! I could have gotten injured!"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked down to the ground. Scootaloo on the other hand, was getting angry with me.

"And just what do you think I was trying to do!? I was trying to-"

"Scootaloo, who's the one that instantly started dragging me away the second Applebloom and Sweetie Belle got off of me? And even went so far as to punch me in the gut to shut me up?" I said, without looking at her. She instantly went silent as I continued.

"Applebloom." I pointed towards her, to which she try to hide herself with her own forelegs. "What the hell type of kisser are you!? Someone who kisses another shouldn't actually hurt them to the point where the gums are bleeding."

"I-I-I didn't m-mean too Spike." She said, clearly sad. I didn't care.

"The only person that actually cared about me is Sweetie Belle!" I gestured over to her. "She actually had something called 'sympathy', something which I don't think you guys are capable of. She actually cared about my well-being. That leaves you two to be nothing more than heartless, cruel fillies with clear intentions of hurting me." I said finally, as I began walking away feeling very satisfied. Now I need to find Shadow.

The trio were left completely speechless and shocked. They didn't know what happened, what they should be feeling or what to do. They stood for a full minute staring at the ground before Scootaloo began walking away, shaking her head.

"Where are ya going?" Applebloom said, looking at her. She could clearly hear sniffling from her.

"I-I'm going b-back to the-e clubhouse." Scootaloo said simply before continuing walking. The other two soon followed without saying a word.

 **Carousel Boutique, Shadow's POV**

I has been packing whatever stuff he could find that would be useful in a saddlebag he found. This basically mean a random cloth, painkillers (for reasons), and a couple of other items that I maybe might find use for. While I was looking around, I unfortunately came across pornography by accident. Might have been Rarity's "secret" stash.

After collecting the items, I began to walk outside. I noticed I was in what looks like the Marketplace. Of course, like all the other areas, it was desolate and the ground was littered with various pieces of garbage. It almost looked like the town was evacuated quickly due to some form of a disaster.

I looked around at the various structures surrounding me to which I was surprised by the exterior. A few windows were poorly boarded up and broken into, doors were bashed down, various pieces of couch cushions, books, even a few chairs, and other stuff was outside all torn up and unusable.

As I continued to walk, I had the feeling I was being watched. I pray to all that is holy it is not Rainbow Dash, that is the last pony I would want to see. I stopped and looked around, which I picked up the sound of somepony quickly scurrying to hide. I immediately became suspicious and came up with assumptions of who would follow me. But I ignored it and continued walking.

 **Blazing's POV**

Oh God, where am I? All I could see is darkness surrounding me, no matter where I look.

I then realized I had a sak on to completely block my sight. I could hear shuffling of drawers a few feet away, leading me to believe I was in a bedroom of sorts. But who?

"I just know I had the toy somewhere. I swear if Vinyl took it..." I heard Octavia talk to herself. I remained silent until I hear her walk out and closed the door behind me. I began to try to release myself from the ropes, to which won't budge. I was so focused into trying to get myself free I didn't even hear the door open and heard her.

"Looks like someone's awake."

Damnit.

 **Hey guys, just wanting to apologize for the lack of updates or new chapters. I will try to get new chapters released more often instead of it being a half-year gap. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews, criticisms and ideas will be accepted.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, This chapter has been updated** **immensely as I wasn't satisfied with the end result. As I read through it, I realized it was rushed greatly, and I apologize. To make it up, I've made the chapter, nearly 3x longer, in hopes it would satisfy you all. Again, I apologize for the previous end result, and I shall make it up for you. Enjoy.**

 **Day 8, Shadow's POV**

Running away from horny, sex-hungry mares appears to be the highlight of my day. Even though I should be used to it, I've never got chased by the entire town, let alone buying time for the other stallions to either find a new place to hide or to find food and materials.

Currently, I'm outside Everfree Forest just outside town limits of Ponyville, and not too far from Sweet Apple Acres. As I sat up in front of the small fire that has long ago burnt out from last night, my thoughts wonder to the few I saw. I was concerned over Spike, just thinking of him alone and defenseless against the horde of mares and fillies. I ignored that thought, knowing him he wouldn't go looking after me and stay in the house. However, that was not the case.

"Hey." I heard a rustle of bushes behind me. I turned to see none other than Spike.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you would be at the house." I said surprised.

Spike nervously chuckled and said, "Yeah, the mares came again and... raided the house. So I snuck out the back door after they left. Unfortunately, one of them saw me and they began to run after me. My legs feel like jelly, because I was running almost all night." He then sat next to me, and began massaging his legs. "Man, who knew how far those mares can run, more or less sprint for miles. I didn't even check if I was even followed before I even came around here, but I'm confident I long lost them."

"How did you find me then?" I ask, curious since I was quite a distance from the settlement, and feeling a bit anxious after the last statement.

"Oh, that. Well after I presumably lost them, I began wondering for a bit. Again, I was exhausted beyond belief, and still am, but I had to remain on alert since I knew some would be determined to get me. I then saw a bit of smoke in the sky, and taking a wild guess someone was camping out here, with what little energy I had, I-." Spike didn't even finish his sentence when he yawned and completely passed out, falling on my saddlebag from pure exhaustion. As I began to process what Spike told me before he passed out, realization hit me.

"Shit, I didn't even asked how was Blazing. I doubt he made it, but maybe he snuck out with Spike?" I didn't know what to think. But I knew now what to do. As I picked up my belongings and put Spike on my back, I couldn't help but feel as if I'm being watched. I ignored it and started to walk back into town. As I was walking, I heard voices. Females. Why am I not surprised. However, they seem to boast about something. With curiosity getting the best of me, I slowly crept towards the bushes, being completely silent. I was not prepared with what I saw.

I saw two of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire and Fleetwood if I remembered correctly and Blazing on the ground. I did see him look towards my direction for a brief second before he lost consciousness.

 **Blazing's POV**

I was still tied to the chair, but with now my vision no longer being blocked, I looked around to a sight.

First off, the smell of sex and sweat was very apparent in the air. It disgusted me so much I almost vomited, but I resisted. Second off, there were two mares on the floor. One I met earlier and another I haven't seen until now. They were both passed out with cups and what looks to be champagne and tequila bottles on the floor. The stereo was still playing dubstep loudly, which didn't help the headache that was developing. Doesn't matter, I have to find a way out.

Using the opportunity, I tried once more to break free from the chair. Luckily, the ropes had loosen, since the knots weren't tight enough and was able to break free with just a few struggles. With me now being able to walk, I quickly flew out through the window as quickly as possible.

'Damnit, now I'm free, where should I go.' I thought, now not knowing what to do next. My first thought was to find Shadow, but I'm sure he's miles away from here. My next decision was Spike, but Celestia only knows where he went, most likely with Shadow. For those who say the ground is the one place to avoid during heat season, well the sky's ain't any better. Before I can comprehend what was about to happen, I was tackled out of the sky and landed into the trees below, before landing onto the ground with a thud. I looked to see who did it... and I couldn't believe it.

It was the Wonderbolts. The. Fucking. Wonderbolts. Of all of the pegasus that I would interact with, what are the chances that I would meet with the one team that I grew up with during my childhood? Of course, it would be the two females that I would not expect to even come close to seeing. Of course, the headache developed in a migraine, and I lost consciousness.

Before I did however, I turned to my left and saw out in the distance, a pony hid in the bushes. I couldn't tell who it was since my vision blurred and I passed out.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Crap. I should've known he would have gotten captured. I cannot stay here." Shadow said to himself, as he quietly sneaked out and continued his journey towards town.

"Nice job Spitfire, I didn't think you would catch a stallion! A cute one at that." Fleetfoot responded.

"Ha, saying I couldn't catch him is laughable." Spitfire said, hoofing the air as her victory. She noticed he was unconscious. "Although, I wonder if he's prepared to satisfy us." Spitfire added.

"I don't know. Say, let's take him somewhere with a bit more privacy. Unless you're alright with doing it in public." Fleetfoot asked. Spitfire looked at her with an 'are you serious' look.

"I've been looking all over Equestria for a damn stallion to mate, and you say let's waste time in trying to find an area where it is "private." Is that what I'm hearing?" Spitfire said. Fleetfoot was about to respond when she continued. "Look around. We're far from Ponyville. And I doubt there would be any mares out here, moreorless mindless fillies to venture out this far when there's nothing out here. So don't say that when you got lucky FOUR times while you were alone, even with one of Celestia's guards. Hell, I'M the captain and YOU should've brought those poor bastards TO ME, so I could get the first shots. I should've demoted your ass and have you resign." Spitfire responded to Fleetfoot while she remained quiet. After a few moments, Spitfire spoke once more.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have some "privacy" if you don't mind." Spitfire said, with air quoted as she turned towards the stallion, she teared her outfit off and threw it towards the bushes, with her body now in full view. Fleetfoot was shocked. That was Spitfire's favorite outfit to wear, since it was made by Rarity and even she said for her to take care of it. And yet here she is, completely nude and her outfit in ruins in the bushes. Rarity would not be pleased to hear about Spitfire's outfit.

As she was standing there hungrily at the stallion, Fleetwood couldn't stop examining her body. She was always jealous of Spitfire's appearance. Every male pegasus practically wanted her. The strong authority she holds, the toned muscles she has, and the fact her rump was perfectly round and big, as it was her biggest attraction. She even has an identical suit, except her genitals are exposed, to further tease the males.

She would even tease some of the new recruiters, especially the young males, wiggling her rump in their faces, saying things like "You are going to need to punish me for the training I'm about to put you through" and "If you want your reward, you have to earn it, **and** impress me at the same time." She always loved to do that.

Spitfire noticed Fleetwood still standing there, until she spoke.

"What are you waiting for? A goddamn parade? I told you to leave. I should resign you right here if you are **not** going to follow my command." Spitfire said at Fleetwood.

Without a word, Fleetwood turned around and wandered off towards the forest, not looking back. Soon enough, the sounds of grunting and screams of pleasure filled the air behind her a few moments later.

 **Rainbow Dash's House POV**

It was quiet around the home, except for Rainbow silently weeping on the bed.

She blew it.

Absolutely done for now.

Not only did she gave Shadow a concussion over the most dumbest thing you could ever imagine, but now Rarity no longer considers her a friend. It's one thing to injure somepony, it's another however when you lose your closest friend because of injuring said pony.

Rainbow Dash just silently weeped into her pillows. While her tears have long gone dried up, her eyes were bloodshot, her mane was a mess and she felt regret, sorrow and depressed. The room wasn't in any better condition. The pictures of her with the Wonderbolts and her friends were thrown onto the floor, frame completely shattered, her bed desk knock over, the bed was stripped to the mattress with the sheets on the floor even torn.

Rainbow Dash was nothing like her image she was known for, as the pegasus was completely broken from head to hoof. Her eyes bloodshot, mucus all over the pillows, and the feelings of despair and misery couldn't have been more apparent in her. She somehow knew something like this would happen. Did she do anything to stop it however? Absolutely not. She let her emotions and jealousy get the best of her.

She felt nothing could be done. Nothing could help her out of the situation.

Nothing could help her find solutions and answers to the problem.

Nothing could give her advice on the mistakes she made.

No one would help her up out of the hole she was in.

Absolutely, with certainty, she was alone.

Rarity had alienated her, and Celestia knows on what would happen if her friends found out. Or if she even bother to tell.

As those thoughts rolled through her mind, it became more and more harder to hold back the tears, as she cried herself into a unhappy sleep.

* * *

 _As she opened her eyes, she saw she was in a field. She was in a clearing surrounded by trees. The surroundings was quiet and peaceful._

 _And yet, something felt inherently wrong._

 _She stood up, and suddenly, voices were heard. Slowly, it increased in volume, turning from a whisper to a distant shout as she looked all around her. She tried to understand what the voices were saying, but to no avail, it was distorted. She then put both her hoofs over her ears, but with no succession. As it grew in volume, it became clear on what the voices were saying._

 _"You're a disgrace to this world."_

 _"You should've never tried. But you did, with predictable results."_

 _"You're pathetic. I can't believe I consider you a friend."_

 _"Why didn't you leave it to be?"_

 _"Maybe if you didn't act out on pure instinct, this would've never happened."_

 _Rainbow tried her best to block it out, but it kept throwing insults towards her, making her feel stressed and in complete frustration. She started to break down, sobbing uncontrollably as the insults continued. Until she spoke up._

 _"W-well th-th-then, what s-sho-should I d-d-do?_ _" Rainbow asked, feeling pressured to find the answer. And after a few moments she did._

 _"Isn't it obvious? I guess the answer wasn't any more clear than it could. End yourself. Just end it all and join us, for you shall suffer fer eternity."_

 _Suddenly, a bright flash erupted in front of she looked, she was completely still._

 _What stood before her was a katana, completely covered in dried blood and names written on it. She tried to read it, but it was in a language she didn't understand, nor had she ever seen before. Still in complete shock, she said:_

 _"Wh-why do y-you want this?"_

 _In return, the voice chuckled._

 _"You committed a sin, a heinous act that even Nightmare Moon would never dream of, and you need to pay its debt. Do it. Now." The voice commanded booming throughout the forest. Rainbow didn't want to do it. Sure she did something awful, but not having its punishment to be death. She tried to plea with the voice, saying at she wants an alternative way to pay her sin. The voiced sighed in response._

 _"Must I do everything myself?"_

 _Before she could say anything, the bloodied katana slowly lifted itself off the ground, as the blade aimed towards her. She gulped as the tip of the blade was an inch away from her muzzle. The voice boomed once more._

 _"Since you will not comply with my request, perhaps I shall do the deed myself. Besides, it will be more satisfying to see you suffer."_

 _In one swift motion, the katana pulled back and stabbed straight into Rainbow's chest, piercing her heart. rainbow went into shock, as she bled onto the grass below, now turning the lush green grass into crimson red. Eventually, her vision was blurring as she slowly accepted her fate._

 _"Nighty night."_

* * *

NOOO!

Rainbow stood straight up on her bed. She quickly looked around and realized she was in her room. She was sweating intensely as she recollected her thoughts. After a few minutes of sitting, she knew what she had to do.

"I have to find him." She said as she flew out her window, searching for him once again.

 **As I have stated at the start of the chapter, I wasn't satisfied once I read through it. I will be posting the next chapter soon.**

 **See you all next time.**


End file.
